Various forms of tables such as cocktail tables have been utilized by those in the art. Generally the tables are formed from wood or other suitable material having the parts thereof secured in a conventional fashion to form the resulting table.
In accordance with the tastes of the consumer, different styles of tables are created. One style is a natural appearance wherein the table is intended to look like a portion of a tree. This is accomplished by either using a portion of the tree itself or by using materials which simulate a natural tree. Such approaches, however, such as exemplified in Design Pat. No. 220,768 take the form of cutting a tree trunk transversely to its longitudinal axis and additionally cutting a plurality of limbs so that flat surfaces from the trunk and limbs are coplaner to support a separate component as the table top.